


the worst groupchat to grace the face of the earth

by youlooksogoodintiffanyblews



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Group chat, M/M, what am I even doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlooksogoodintiffanyblews/pseuds/youlooksogoodintiffanyblews
Summary: i really like group chat fics and this right here is onerelationships will be added when they come up because truly i don't even know what i'm doingthis won't be updated frequently but it's here





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this sometime in the beginning of summer so excuse any outdated memes

3/12/16 1:16 AM

beebo created a conversation with ryro, spooky jim, he bean, dad, spence, pepe wentz, stump, xvx, jtroh, and yelyah

beebo named the conversation Welcome to Hell™

spooky jim: what

stump: brendon why

beebo: WELCOME TO HELL

dad: brendon it's 1 am why are you making another group chat

stump: this is what you name all of them

pepe wentz: did someone say memes

ryro: pete no

pepe wentz: pete yes

ryro removed pepe wentz from the conversation

ryro: anyways

stump: this is unnecessary

beebo: does anyone want to go get ice cream with me rn  
beebo: dairy queen is open  
beebo: im hungry and lonely

ryro: omw

spence: On my way!

dad: it is 1 am

stump: there is absolutely no way dairy queen is still open

beebo: shut tf up dallon  
beebo: fight me pat i've gone there @ 3 am before  
beebo: if ur a real fan meet me at the one by the nail salon

spooky jim: did someone say nail salon

ryro: gay

spence: gay

beebo: gay

dad: that's enough

spooky jim: thanks dal  
spooky jim: about time someone stands up for us homosexuals

ryro: i am a homosexual

spence: i am a pansexual

beebo: i am a bisexual

jtroh: everyone go tf to bed

beebo: nerd

ryro: let's shove him in a locker

dad: that's enough

beebo added pepe wentz to the conversation

beebo: pete do you want to get ice cream

pepe wentz: yes

beebo: meet at dq now

spooky jim: i'm coming too

stump: why are you all like this

spence: bc we're angst-driven punk teenagers that don't play by the rules

beebo: im hungry and lonely

ryro: beeb's hungry and lonely

spooky jim: time is a social construct, attempting to dictate the hours of appropriate ice cream consumption. who are we, if we don't strive to break these barriers? to push the limits? to eat ice crea m aT O NE A M

stump left the conversation

pepe wentz: hello darkness my old friend

jtroh: when are you ever gonna tell him

pepe wentz: not today sir

pepe wentz added stump to the chat

pepe wentz: get ur stump back in here

stump: st o p

pepe wentz: absolutely not 

 

beebo: I HAVE A LA RG E BLIZZ ARD

ryro: pls calm down you're scaring sharon

stump: who tf is sharon

spooky jim: my best friend

he bean: hey now

spooky jim: TYLER MY LOVE

he bean: i always knew there was someone else

spence: welcome tyler i'd leave now if i were you it's just another one of these hellholes

stump: who tf is sharoN

ryro: sharon is the small old lady working at dq and i think she can smell our Gay  
ryro: she keeps giving us looks  
ryro: she's so little it hurts that i want to smack her

spooky jim: tyler joseph you are the light of my life i would never replace you with a conservative old lady at dairy queen

he bean: i hope you two are happy together send christmas cards

he bean left the chat

spooky jim: TYL E R

stump: ouch

beebo: SICK BURN

spooky jim added he bean to the conversation

spooky jim: tyler pls it was only one ice cream cone

he bean: i think we should go to counseling

ryro: alright you gays chill tf out

pepe wentz: ha bc ice cream is chill

ryro: what

stump: pete nobody thinks you're funny

spooky jim: ty do you want ice cream

he bean: yes

spooky jim: k ill bring you a cookie dough blizzard i'll be at your house in 5

he bean: thank you bestfren

ryro: peace has been restored

 

spence: IMAGE ATTACHED  
spence: now i think we all learned an important lesson today   
spence: don't dump your ice cream on your head   
spence: didn't think it had to be said but i guess it did

beebo: THEY SAI D UPSIDE D O WN OR I TS FR EE

stump: brendon wtf

ryro: it's even better in person he has so much ice cream in his hair  
ryro: this is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me

dad: brendon you're irrationally dumb

beebo: I AM CO V ERE D IN I CE CR EAM

xvx: vegan advantage

pepe wentz: ANDY   
pepe wentz: BRO BUDDY DUDE  
pepe wentz: WHATS UP MAN

xvx: pete stop

ryro: shut up andy  
ryro: we're eating DAIRY PRODUCTS and we're having a GREAT TIME

xvx: i can't relate but good for you

stump: what a buzzkill

spence: patrick you're not even here

yelyah: why am i in this  
yelyah: you're the people i try to avoid

pepe wentz: HAY HAYLEY

yelyah: stop

ryro: hey look it's mom

beebo: M OM THE RE S SO M U CH

dad: the kids are acting up again

yelyah left the conversation

dad: oh no

spence: aaw dal

dad: she hates me i ruined everything that was overstepping

spence: absolutely false

spooky jim: she does not hate you  
spooky jim: you're ultimate couple

dad: we're not even a couple

spooky jim: so you see my dilemma

dad: she doesn't even like me anyways she never has it's fine

spooky jim: i'm addibg her back in

dad: JOSJ NO 

spooky jim changed their name to JOSJ YES

JOSJ YES added yelyah to the conversation

dad: NO JOSH WHA DO I EVEN SAY TO GER IDK HEL PA NFO  
dad: what

yelyah: what did i miss here

spence: everything

dad: brendon how's that ice cream

beebo: TH IS WA S F UN A T FIR S T

yelyah: hold on wait what

dad: hey look at the time gotta get out of here right now bye

dad left the conversation

yelyah: WHAT IS GOIJG ON WHAT DID I DO

stump: nothing

spence: you can't take a hint can you

yelyah: W HA T DID I D O

JOSJ YES: hayley ,,,, sweetie  
JOSJ YES: this has been going on for far too long should we just tell her

spence: nope let's let him deal with it already

spence added dad to the conversation

dad: what

JOSJ YES: you can do it dallon

spence: it's time

dad: it's past your bedtime

pepe wentz: come on dal man up

yelyah: EXCUSE ME PETE

stump: pete no

JOSJ YES: peter lewis kingston wentz III what did you just say

ryro: are you serious pete

yelyah: IF YOU'RE GONNA BE MISOGYNISTIC YOU CAN GTFO OF THIS CHAT  
yelyah: I DIDN'T RAISE MY SON TO BE LIKE THIS

yelyah removed pepe wentz from the conversation

stump: good

dad: good

ryro: good

spence: good

JOSJ YES: good

yelyah: good  
yelyah: anyways what were you gonna say dallon

dad: uh i was gonna say that i finally realized that yelyah is hayley backwards  
dad: yeah 

yelyah: are you serious omg i thought i told everyone that it's the only cool part about my name

dad: only cool part? please hayley is a very cool name it sounds like the lead singer of a p chill rock band or something  
dad: & it's kinda like hey and leave so like "Hey! Leave!" and that sounds very punk

yelyah: well then i might have to look into becoming a punk lead singer of a p chill rock band then  
yelyah: and then just saying Hey! and Leave! every now and then

dad: i mean might as well

JOSJ YES: yeah might as well

dad: joshua william dun  
dad: that's enough

dad removed JOSJ YES from the conversation

he bean: excuse me sir that is my fren

he bean added JOSJ YES to the conversation

JOSJ YES: are they married yet

he bean: not quite but i think you're doing a fantastic job of making them uncomfortable  
he bean: also you're sitting right next to me is texting necessary

JOSJ YES: well of course we need to pretend like we don't realize everyone is reading this as we say things that we obviously want them to read

he bean: oh right  
he bean: also this username is making me uncomfortable can you be spooky again

JOSJ YES changed their name to spooky JOSJ YES

he bean: good

yelyah: k seriously what are you trying to do here

dad: they're trying to keep everyone awake it's time for bed goodnight

spooky JOSJ YES: i think that's enough meddling for the night do you agree joseph

he bean: affirmative

ryro: update: beeb is wrapped up in a blanket on my couch & it's probably the cutest thing i've seen in 10 years  
ryro: IMAGE ATTACHED  
ryro: he looks like a lil sushi

spooky JOSJ YES: ty should we meddle with this one too

he bean: Official Bean Ranking™: 7/10. coulda been a better bean  
he bean: do we even really need to

spooky JOSJ YES: tru

beebo: i am alive  
beebo: excuse me tyler i am an 11

ryro: ^

 

he bean changed their name to she bean


End file.
